History Lessons
by Ivy Rain
Summary: Two vampires end up in Salem Halloween night. Will the people of this small town see them as tourists passing through or something else when they are reminded of the history of what happened some 300 odd years ago. J/B AU *being update with more fun*
1. Chapter 1

One-Shot written for _Voldemortperfumes_ whose own version of "_build it and they will come" _is "_you write it, I'll read n' review it!"_

This is my first attempt at a Twilight fic, so you've been warned.

_Huge thanks to Nala, for being both my best friend and beta._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. No matter how many different ways I try to twist reality, I still don't. *sigh*_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was a dark stormy night…

Well, it really wasn't, but it should have been. It would make the tale she was about to tell all the more interesting. Some say it's urban legend—a myth; others say they saw it with their own eyes. The beautiful, young couple sitting in front of her, staring with rapt attention, didn't know what to believe. Hearing the blood course through their veins told her that they were anxious to hear it either way.

She snuggled a little further into the strong man that sat behind her. She was on the ground in front of him, his legs wrapped around the side of her body and his arms hanging loosely over her shoulders. She could feel his emotions rolling off him: his calm content, his amusement, his love, lust and growing impatience. She lifted her hand and gently rubbed his forearm, intentionally rubbing her elbow along his inner thigh as she did.

He let out a small groan. She could feel him change positions behind her, no doubt trying to make the large bulge that was growing in his pants more comfortable. He slowly leaned his head forward, running his chin against her temple. Letting out a breath, he whispered, "You really shouldn't play with your food. It's not becoming of a Lady."

In a voice too low for their _friends' _weak, human ears to hear she replied, "But they taste so much better when they're afraid." He sat back up again, not altering his calm façade; a soft purr drummed in his chest. He knew she was right. Whenever she told this story their _friends_—prey—couldn't help but listen with rapt attention. It really was a turn on. It was her own little version of foreplay, if you will. Was it the fear in their eyes? Was it how their skin showed the slightest of blushes as the adrenaline forced the heart to pound the blood through their veins? She knew the suspense made it harder for her lover to resist the call of the warm, thick red liquid, but she couldn't help it. He always found a way to handle feeling their ever-changing emotions to give her a little fun.

Even though the story really began on a very clear night with a slight breeze blowing the leaves that had fallen from the trees, she would tell the tale anyway. Before beginning, she looked at the couple in front of her. The young woman had long dark hair with big brown eyes to match. She was a perfect type for her lover's tastes. The young man was tall and lean with sandy blonde hair falling in his eyes. Hewas her type; something about him was so similar to the man wrapped around her right now. She turned her head slightly to look up at her lover. Giving him a coy wink and a sexy smile, she took a deep breathe that she didn't need and began the tale.

oOo

_Now remember, they say this is an urban legend. Some say it's fake, that it couldn't possibly happen. Others say they saw it with their own eyes. Make of it what you will; come to your own conclusions. Either way, they say it happened just a few short years ago in the town of Salem, Massachusetts._

_It was a dark stormy night, absolutely perfect for Halloween Eve. The streets of the small town were empty, save for the few drunken souls trying to make their way home from one party or another. It was just about midnight, the witching hour. In between the cracks of lightning and rumble of thunder, you could see two small beads of light coming towards town. Within moments a large, black SVU came around the corner, turning sharply onto the town's main road. Some of the houses had lights on inside, others only flashes of light indicating the occupants were watching television. Almost all of them had jack-o-lanterns lining the walkways to the front doors. The small candles burning inside had long since gone out as the rain crashed down. _

_The woman behind the wheel of the top-of-the-line, off-road driving, fine piece of machinery rolled her eyes and turned to the man sitting in the passenger seat. She could see the soft glow of his pale reflection. She smiled to herself as she watched him reach over and turn on the radio. He began humming along to the tune that was quietly playing. Any normal person would barely be able to hear it, but he could hear it just fine. _

"_Where do you think we should stop?" She asked once she finally spoke, not wanting to shorten her time of just admiring him. _

_He reached over and took his hand in hers. "Any where you want to, Darlin'. We can just spend the night in here, there's plenty of room. Or we could always stop at an abandon farmhouse right outside of town."_

_A light burn was beginning to appear in her throat. As if he could sense her need, he asked, "Are you getting thirsty, Love?" She nodded her head slightly in answer. _

_He pointed through the windshield. "At the end of this road make a right. If you follow it all the way down it will end at an abandoned farm. There will be plenty of privacy for us to stay the night." She didn't say a word, only followed his directions, turning down a gravel road she'd have missed if he hadn't pointed it out. She turned off the headlights as she followed its path, pulling the truck behind the building. With a soft sigh and a smile she relaxed. He knew her so well. He knew she would prefer this over some fancy hotel or being cramped in the truck all night. Sure it was roomy, but not for what she hoped would happen later._

_She turned off the engine and opened the door. Stepping out, she turned her face to the sky, the rain drops sliding down her cheeks as they fell. She could almost smell the history of the old house in front of her. How old the wood was, animals and people that had gone in and out of it, some more recently then others. She was thinking of all the people who may have lived here before, getting lost in the history, when she heard the door open behind her. Soon there were strong arms wrapped around her waist from behind. He rested his chin on her shoulder as she leaned back into him. She could feel his strength, power and love in the embrace. _

"_Why don't you look around while I find us something to eat?" he suggested. She turned in his embrace, wrapping her arms around his neck. She leaned up on her tip-toes and gave him a kiss, full of emotion. He could feel the different emotions rolling off her in small waves. "Thank you, Love. I'll see if I can find a place for us to be comfortable for the night. I know you'd much rather stretch out those long, sexy legs instead of pretending to be happy cramped in here all night. Besides," she stepped out of his embrace and passed behind him on her way to the house. "I'd much rather have you stretched out above me or holding me up against the wall while having your way with me anyway. Hurry back, you don't want to keep me waiting long." _

_With a wink from her and a smirk from him, he took off in to the woods, not caring what he found. It wouldn't matter if it was deer, bear or even coyote; all that mattered was hurrying back to her. It was as if his heart ached when he wasn't with her. He caught a scent and took off, moving deeper into the woods. He was so focused on the kill that he barely registered the two thundering heartbeats or the panting breaths as two sets of eyes watched the blur of him leaving the field. With a sly twinkle in his eye, he leapt through the line of trees and took off towards his prey._

_A young couple watched with uncertainty. Whatever it was moved so fast, neither believed they even saw anything, both too stunned to speak of it. All they wanted to do was make love in the rain. They had found this place and never once ran in to another person in all of their time visiting, so why did it happen now? Before they could control their shock and resume their compromising position, a bright light shown on their very wet blanket on the forest floor._

"_Daddy! What are you doing here? How did you find me?" The young girl choked to her father as she struggled to stand up. He looked menacing hovering a few feet away from them._

"_It doesn't matter how I found you, I just did. This is ridiculous. You're coming home with me. Now!" He turned to the teenage boy in front of him and said, "Don't come around my daughter anymore! Go home to your family and stay away from us." The boy took one look at the girl, opened his mouth to say something, but then lowered his head. He answered, "Yes, sir." As she watched him begin to leave she fell to her knees and cried out, "But Daddy, you don't understand. We saw someone. It was a witch! We watched them float in to the forest. A person can't move like that. We couldn't hear anything they were so quiet. And fast! It was like flying!"_

_Her father spun towards her yelling, "You're making this up! Stop trying to cover up what you were really doing. I swear you're going to turn out just like your mother if you keep gallivanting around with boys, doing who knows what in these woods. Now get your shoes. I said we were leaving!" _

_The teenage boy moved past the father, slipping and stumbling on the way back to his car. The father grabbed his daughter by the elbow to lead her towards his own car. During the slow hike to his car he was mumbling about lies, his daughter being a harlot, keeping her locked up forever and something about keeping her from becoming a whore just like her mother._

_A short time after the three had left the man came out of the forest, dragging two very large bears behind him. He knew it wouldn't take care of her thirst, at least not the way she wanted, but it would have to do for now. Tonight was not the night to have what they really wanted. That would happen tomorrow if all went well; which it always did. _

_You see, they were very particular. They didn't like to claim they preyed on the evil and terrible ones out there. That was just what others of their kind liked to say to make them seem more humane, or justified in their actions. Not them though. He was thankful they weren't living with those false pretenses. They were what they were and they couldn't change that. Honestly, they didn't go on bloody rampages, but they did what they had to do in order to survive. Why not enjoy it at the same time?_

_Their tastes were selective; they had standards that needed to be met. Their prey should call to all of their senses, not just the thirst. There had to be a certain appearance, an air to them. It always had to be a couple; one for him and one for her. They had to be aged like a fine wine. If they planned on taking what they wanted, in whatever place they decided upon, there was always a plan. It never happened in a rush and never more then once. They didn't want to limit themselves to just one location so they made sure to not draw too much attention. _

_She met him at the door, a disgusted look on her face, but understanding and thankfulness in her eyes. No words needed to be spoken. She walked up to him and placed her hand on his strong biceps. Her arms trailed up his shoulders and began moving down over his chest. Just as she moved her body closer to his, the bears began to stir. Rather then waste time fighting, or rather playing, with them they decided to drain them right then. When they were done she began to walk back inside of the farmhouse while he grabbed their bags from the truck. Walking inside, he saw her standing in front of the fire she had made while he was out; the fire dancing across her skin as she began to peel off her wet clothes. He sucked in a deep breath, dropping the bags on the floor before stalking over to help her with the remainder of her clothing. She let out a soft purr. "I was wondering what was taking you so long. I've missed you." She removed his wet clothing, leaving him breathtakingly naked in front of her. _

_As she laid out the clothing in front of the fire to dry, he brought the bags closer and removed a blanket to smooth over the floor. She stood, placing her hands on the old, worn mantle and leaned her forehead against her arm. She felt nothing but contentment as she stared into the flames. She felt his hands along her hips, slowly moving their way around to her stomach and up to her breasts. Moving her hair over her shoulder, he began placing kisses along her neck and spine, slowly making his way between her shoulder blades. He moved his jaw along one shoulder up to her ear. Taking the lobe in his mouth and massing it with his tongue, he could feel the purr rumbling in her chest. She reached behind her to take his length in her hands; a hiss escaped his lips as she moved her hand up and down. He pushed his hips further into her hands and she chuckled. She spun around, only removing one hand as she did so. He moved until her back was against the wall beside the fireplace. She began stroking him with both hands as her lips reached out for his, their tongues dancing with each other like they had so many times before. _

_They were never rushed, always making sure to take their time and show their pleasure to one another. Her grip tightened barely enough for a normal person to notice. He lowered his strong hands from her hips, and grasping her behind the legs he lifted her up with his masculine arms to rest her thighs on his. They broke for a breath neither one of them needed, their foreheads resting together. He looked down to watch as her hands moved along his full, hard length. Another hiss could be heard and he moved her jaw up so he could claim her mouth again. He lifted her higher and brought her hips to his, slowly sliding inside her. He was lost in how she felt surrounding him completely. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he moved her up and down over him with complete ease. He nipped at her neck and she pulled on his hair to expose his neck to her. As she bit him gently, he lost himself in her touches. He erupted inside of her as her walls contracted around him, climaxing together. No matter how they planned, it always happened like that. They wouldn't have it any other way. _

_Still inside her, he walked over to the blanket and laid her down. He grabbed a book from their bag; his choice was "_Gone with the Wind"_. It wasn't normally a book she would have chosen, but she loved when he read it to her. He had a way of making everything come to life with the way he spoke and brought life to the characters. They snuggled in front of the fire and read for the rest of the night. _

_oOo_

_The following day was Halloween. Planned activities and re-enactments would occur all day, with the children trick-or-treating early in the evening. The real festivities would start around 9 o'clock, after the children were asleep in bed: the retelling of the Salem Witch Trials. That is what she had been waiting for; why she had wanted to come to this small town so far away from where they had planned on being. He couldn't deny her anything. Seeing, feeling her be this happy only made him that much happier himself. _

_It was almost time for the show to begin. Walking hand in hand on the way to the spot where it all happened so long ago, they stopped at the edge of the crowd as it began. They were listening to the history of the group of girls that had started everything. The thunder was rumbling from far off, signaling the storm was starting to roll in as predicted. It was the perfect weather for the town's famous historical story. _

_As the story progressed he picked up a familiar scent. It was one of the ones he caught last night on his hunt. He kept his eyes on the show in front of him, but trained his hearing on the argument that was happening around the corner of the building behind the other actors. The young girl was trying to plead with her father after being caught sneaking off to meet the boy again. The father was telling her the only reason he had allowed her to come tonight was because she was part of the show, and she needed to get out there and play her part. He warned her that if she didn't do this she would never see the boy again. Stomping out, the young girl joined the group of girls waiting for their turn to arrive. The man leaned down to his lover's ear and whispered, "It's almost show time. Get ready." She snuggled closer in to his side before answering, "I'm ready, just remember your part. We won't be able to come back for a long time so I want to make it worthwhile."_

_Little did the townspeople and tourists know what was about to happen. The young girl caught sight of her father and felt a surge of rage and panic. She would never be able to see her boyfriend again as long as she lived her with her father. She had to prove what she said last night was right. She felt another rush of emotion, this time it was determination. Walking to the front of the group, she pointed to the woman standing off to the side. The girl screamed, "That's her! That is the witch I saw in the woods last night!" Everyone in the audience turned and gasped, all murmuring and wondering if this was part of the show. The woman stood up higher and challenged back, "Prove it! You don't know what you're talking about." _

_The young girl separated from her group and stood in the center. She was feeling even more determined and justified then before. With her finger still pointing strongly at the pale woman to the side she began. "We were in the forest last night. I saw that strange woman come to town and wanted to see where she was going. I saw her, with my own eyes, as she seduced some man. She was naked and dancing around the fire. She had him under a spell. She had her way with him like some harlot and then she killed him. She smeared his blood all over her body and then ran in the rain to wash it off. She was floating and moving so fast it looked like she was flying. I swear I'm telling the truth! She's a witch and she has to pay for what she is!"_

_Murmurs again went through the crowd, growing louder by the minute. It was as if the crowd was turning in to a hysterical mob. She winked in the direction of her lover and took a deep breath. She walked toward the one that had accused her of being a witch and held up her hands in surrender. Her voice was steady as she proclaimed, "It's true. I have done what she says I have. I am no mere human. I am far from normal. Make of it what you will, but I will not hide it." The townspeople were momentarily shocked, having expected the woman to deny the accusations and lie. She heard various shouts from them. _

"_She should be punished!"_

"_She is an abomination!"_

"_We can't let her get away with murder!"_

"_Let's burn her!"_

_Her lover was feeding in to the frenzy with the last comment that was heard. She lifted her chin high and spoke, "Do what you must! I will not run. I will not hide. I am proud of who I am, be damned all of you!" Then someone else in the crowd yelled, "She's trying to put a spell on us. Do it now before she has a chance to kill us all with her words!"_

_Suddenly there were four sets of hands pulling on her arms, dragging her back toward a large pole settled in the ground. She pretended to stumble as they pulled more. They pulled her arms behind her back and she let out a fake scream as they secured the ropes. More hands on her feet were doing the same. She looked as if she was struggling to break free. She was speaking in low, deep tones, words that could not be understood by the people of the small town. Someone came walking forward with something resembling a torch used in the original witch trials. Her lover was ready on the outskirts of the crowd, as close to her as possible without being detected as being with her. She raised her head and her red eyes shown clearly. They could see the flames dancing in them. She let out a snarling growl and spoke, "If you're going to do this, at least move back so everyone can see. There won't be a repeat performance." With her words the crowd moved back and spread out. The man with the torch passed it to the one that accused her. He looked down at his feet, hesitant to move forward. She sent a look to her lover and another wave of hysteria hit the now angry mob. The young girl huffed and moved closer, only a few feet away when she tossed the torch to the pile of wood at the woman's feet. The flames took almost immediately. There was a strong rush of breeze as that fire went out and another instantaneously replaced it. This one had flames more purple then the bright yellows and oranges of the previous one. As the wind flew by she could hear, "I love you, Darlin'. Show them what you've got." Looking to her right, she saw him standing at the edge of the crowd. _

_The purple flames grew brighter and higher. She let out an evil laugh and glared at those staring at her. She thought to herself how ironic that these people think she is evil when they are the ones burning someone alive. She watched as their faces showed excitement, interest and justice. They thought they were all remaking history like their ancestors before them. As the flames grew stronger and hotter, she fought with her bindings. Her clothes were practically melting off as they burned. Her head was thrashing back and forth, growls and snarls flowing from her mouth. She started speaking in what the mob thought was spells, curses and hexes. The chanting continued, "Burn, Witch, burn" slowly growing louder as the flames get higher._

_The storm is upon them now. The lightning is bright and the thunder cracks before the sky dimmed again. The rain poured down on them, but the flames continued to grow stronger. Not realizing how much time has passed, the crowd is startled from their chanting when the church clock rang. They turned around to watch as the bell tolled 12 times. It's Midnight. After the last bell had faded the townsfolk turned to the burning witch, but she was no longer there. Only a pile of clothes and ashes remained, the dying fire almost out. Now that the hysteria was over, they start to feel self-loathing and guilt. _

_Silent looks passed to one another making a silent pact. They will never speak of the atrocity that happened here tonight. If anyone were to find out it would just be written off as a story to scare children; an urban legend. _

_Little did the townsfolk know that the burning witch and her dead lover had run like the wind. They had run about ten miles away to their truck that was hidden from passer-bys. It only took them a matter of minutes before they climbed in. This time he was behind the wheel and she was laughing hysterically from the passenger seat. He reached for her hand as he pulled on to the road and began to head south, driving to their next destination. The mob they had left behind didn't know that people would be talking about that fateful night years later, just as they had predicted. They would never know their tale would manage to travel as far away as it had. Almost fifteen hundred miles away, down to the Florida Everglades, to right where we are sitting now._

_oOo_

The woman sat up straighter between the man's legs and stretched a little. He could feel the anxiety and excitement pouring off of the two people in front of him in waves. They were still too caught up story to notice anything different. The young woman snuggled closer to the young man at her side. She was still clutching his arm, just as she had been while listening to the well told tale. He grabbed her hands from his arm and put it around her shoulder. She kissed his jaw and looked in to his eyes. They shared a smile and laugh before turning back to the couple that told the story. Before noticing anything different she asked, "So what happened to the two from the story? Was she really a witch? Where did they go?" This time the man spoke, his southern drawl coming out with every word. "No she wasn't a witch, but she wasn't human either. They drove south until they felt like stopping, I s'pose."

The young man spoke this time, "If she wasn't human then how did she not die?" This time the storyteller lifted her head from her Lover's leg and opened her eyes. With a sly smirk on her face she said, "She didn't die because she can't. Not from flames she created herself."

After she spoke those words she stood up, extending her hand to her Lover. They moved closer to the couple so they were now mere inches from them. The young woman shivered from the cool night air; the fire starting to burn out. As if hearing what she was thinking the woman said, "Don't worry. I'll take care of the fire." She held out her hand to the young man and asked, "Will you help me?" Answering with a nod of his head he took her hand. With a firm grasp on his hand, she sparked a purple flame in her other. The eyes of their prey grew wide with surprise. Their mouths dropped open, but no words were uttered. It was as if they knew what was coming, but were too frozen to change the course of action about to take place.

Her Lover was now sitting behind the young woman; his arms wrapped around her to keep her still. He watched as she leaned over to the young man and whispered, "They had it wrong. It wasn't an urban legend. She couldn't die because she was a vampire. _I _am a vampire. I_ am_ that woman. I am dead, but not in the sense you thought." She ran her nose along his jaw and towards the bulging, throbbing vein at the side of neck. Taking a deep breath she continued, "You will surely be a meal worth traveling almost fifteen hundred miles for." In that moment she sank her teeth into his neck. Seeing what his Lover had done, he turned and did the same to the young girl wrapped in his arms. Both savored the feel of the warm blood flowing past their lips and over their tongues, feeling slight bursts as the heart continued to pump it through their bodies.

After all the blood had been pulled from them, he took the bodies to the edge of the water and threw the first body in; the alligators would finish them off. He put the second body in the water and sat to watch the new predators swim over to inspect the situation. He heard his Lover as she walked over and wrapped her arms around his waist. She rubbed her nose along his back and slowly circled him until she was in front of him, now the sole receiver of his deep gaze. She raised her arms and secured her hands behind his neck. Knotting her fingers in his hair and pulling him lower, she willed him to lower his mouth to hers. The kiss she gave him was saturated with the passion, eroticism and, most of all, the love she felt for him.

After a short while they parted; she looked up and allowed her tongue to pass her lips. It reached out and licked the small amount of blood his meal had left on the side of his mouth. A purr began to rumble in his chest at the sensation. She licked her lips sweetly as he swept her off her feet and began walking towards the truck. Looking deep into his bright red eyes, she tells him, "Maybe next time I'll have the girl. The taste was positively sinful." He chuckled as he placed her in the passenger seat. He answered, "You say that every time and yet you don't." He closed the door and was in the driver's seat in an instant. She snuggled back into the cool leather and watched him drive. Even doing something so simple and easy, his masculinity and sexiness always exuded through. She finally asked, "Where are we going next, Jasper?" He took his hand in hers and squeezed gently. "I was thinking of taking you home. Let's go to Texas, Bella." She closed her eyes in contemplation, knowing she wouldn't deny him. She couldn't deny him. She turned one last time to look at him before answering, "Then take me home, Cowboy."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight, but I would gladly let Jasper own me. *swoon***

**JPOV**

Not much time had passed since we got on the highway. There was quite a bit of traffic, so we had to drive at normal speed. I could feel the waves of aggravation rolling off of her. I turned and looked to my right, a smirk slowly growing across my face.

"Darlin', what's got you so worked up?"

She rolled her eyes and answered, "What are you talking about?"

"Empath… can feel it… come on, just tell me. Please?"

Crossing her arms over her chest and letting out a huff, she whined, "We're driving so _slowly_. It's boring. I don't have anything to do."

I sent a wave of lust and playfulness her way and turned back to the road.

Her pout turned to a sexy grin as she spoke, "I felt that, you know."

"That was the point, Darlin'. I'm just trying to give you a few ideas."

"Very funny, Cowboy. Remember what happened last time?"

Oh, I remembered alright. My mind began to wander as we coasted down the dark road.

_We were driving along some highway, in some state that I can't remember. Bella was feeling a bit bold and a bit worked up. She moved her hand off of the armrest and rested in on my knee. I kept my eyes on the road and waited to see how far she would go. She usually got self-conscious and stopped shortly after starting, especially when we were driving. When I felt her squeeze my thigh I was surprised to say the least. I kept my emotions in check so she wouldn't feel them. She moved her hand up to my hip, across my waist and down to my left thigh. The squeezed again and then began rubbing her thumb on the inside. My pants were starting to get tight, showing my obvious enjoyment. She was leaning so close to me now that I could catch a hint smell of the gardenias that were blooming when we had stopped to stretch last. I took a deep breath and let it pass slowly over my lips. _

_Her right hand reached over and began to undo my belt buckle. I saw her bite the corner of her bottom lip. As thoughts ran through my head with the things I would love to do to those lips, she had managed to undo my buckle and button fly. Her left hand was now slowly moving its way down over my hardness. I felt a short and sudden surge of pride when she felt how hard I was for her. She leaned up a bit to sit on her legs so she was closer to reach me. She leaned over and I could feel her breath whispering over my neck and ear. She licked from my shoulder up to my ear before taking my lobe into her mouth. She gave it a small nibble before tugging on it until it popped out of her mouth. I could barely hear her whispers when she spoke._

"_The things I want to do to you, Mr. Whitlock."_

"_The things I would love for you to do to me and with me, Mrs. Whitlock."_

"_Now is my time to do what I want, how I want and for long as I want. You have no say in the matter."_

"_I know better then to cross you, Darlin'. That doesn't usually turn out so well for me in the end."_

_With a giggle and another lick to my ear she answered, "That's what I like to hear."_

_While her mouth continued to leave trails along my neck and collarbone, her hand had begun to work its way sinuously down my chest and back to the goal. Her hand reached in and began to massage my hardness. The pressure from her grip increased with each stroke. Her kisses were making their way down my chest, across my arm then she moved it so she could lower herself. She lifted my shirt and continued her love trail along my stomach and continued lower. She had freed my erection and lowered her mouth to the tip. As her mouth covered me I could have sworn I had died and gone to heaven._

_Now Bella had given me pleasure like this before, in too many places and situations to count. BUT, and this is a big but, she has never been bold enough to do it in the truck. She especially hasn't been bold enough to do it in the truck while we are driving. Now _**this **_was one of the many reasons I loved her. She seemed to have met up with her inner sex kitten! _

_My thoughts were brought back to the heavenly, outrageous, most wonderful situation I have ever been in. She was moving her hands up and down my shaft, taking me deeper and deeper into her mouth and began to move her tongue. She was now circling it around the head each time she moved up. It was am-ma-zing! She brought both hands to hold my length at the same time and gave a hard suck and flicked her tongue. There was a sharp hiss of breath, my eyes began to close and roll in to the back of my head and my hands began slipping from the steering wheel to reach down and tangle in her hair._

_The next thing I knew the truck was stopped. We had left the road, ended on the shoulder, facing away from the highway and dust was swirling around us. Bella had jumped up and was holding on to the roof and dashboard with her eyes as wide as saucers. Her jaw had dropped so far that her chin was resting on her chest. I could feel confusion and fright coming off of her first. She took a look at me with my pants undone and I could feel her emotions slowly change to hysterical humor. I looked down and saw that my fly was still open, my boxer briefs were lowered and my manhood was still standing proud in all of his glory. She looked at me, then my crotch and then my face and said, "After what just happened you are still in the mood? Honestly, Jasper!"_

"_What do you expect? This is what you do to me without trying. You think a little off-road driving will change that?"_

I let out a small chuckle and grinned, "I guess you're right Darlin'. Maybe we should wait until later."

"Thank you. Glad you see things my way. It probably wouldn't work out so well, we have the Everglades or sugar cane fields on one side of us and a canal on the other."

"You do remember you're a vampire don't you, Darlin'?"

"Duh! Of course I do. Just too much hassle. Cover up the evidence. Find a new truck. I'm not bored enough to want to deal with all of _that_."

With that she settled back in her seat and began fidgeting. I grabbed her hands with one of mine. I began to massage her palm as I answered, "What do you want to do? We'll do anything you want, Sugar. You know I don't like to see you unhappy."

"I am happy, very much so. I'm just BORED! Out of my freaking mind! It's the middle of the night, nothing is open and I'm too full to get out and find something to do. Besides I don't want to get dirty. Have any _other_ ideas?"

"Since when did you turn into a girly-girl? You never cared before about getting dirty."

"I don't care about getting dirty with you." She leaned over and squeezed my thigh before continuing, "It's just that it's a hassle. Pull out the clean clothes, change; figure out what to do with the dirty ones. I swear if I wasn't a vampire I'd think I was PMS-ing or something. UGH!!"

I mistakenly let a low chuckle escape my chest. When I saw the "pissed off stare" being thrown at me I quickly wiped that smirk right off my face. I thought for a few seconds before voicing another suggestion.

"Why don't you get out the laptop and see what towns we'll hit on the way. I think there's a hurricane off the coast. See where it's at and maybe we can stop and experience it. It won't hurt us and could give us a chance to see more of Florida then we normally would have been able to see. It could be fun."

A huge grin broke across her face. She looked just like Alice as she bounced out of her seat and leaned in to the back to grab the laptop and air card. Her perfect little ass was sticking out and I just couldn't resist. There was a loud _SMACK _as I laid one on her. I heard a purr begin in her throat and felt the wave and mischief coming my way before I heard her.

"Keep it up, Cowboy and we won't be making it very far tonight."

I moved my hand back to the steering wheel and feigned innocence. She just rolled her eyes and settled back in to her own seat as the laptop began to boot up.

I could hear her clicking away. She seemed very content. _At least she wasn't bored anymore_. I turned the radio up a little to give me some background noise while we drove. To the normal driver there wasn't much to see in the dark, but I could see everything. I saw a bear or two off the road. I bet even with the "bear crossing next 30 miles" signs not many people, if any, had spotted them. Too bad there aren't a lot; Emmett would have fun with those guys. I also caught sight of a few deer, panthers and of course alligators. As the songs changed Bella and I would hum along with whichever tune we fancied.

Some time had passed and I began to feel her excitement build. Not surprisingly it would peak with each link she clicked. This caused my heavy foot to slightly push harder on the gas pedal each time I felt it. I peeked out of the corner of my eye and saw her tugging her bottom lip through her teeth. _The things I could do with that lip. _I shook the thoughts out of my head before she could feel what I was thinking, literally. I watched as her eyes were growing wider. When I saw her twirling her hair around her slender, petite fingers I almost came undone. I _love _when she does that. So simple. So innocent. So very hot.

"Jasper? Baby?"

_Oh this is going to be good._

**BPOV**

Jasper was so nice to offer to stop off along the way to Texas. I hated being whiny and pouty, but I just couldn't help it. I hated being bored even more. Since it was Jasper's turn to read our nightly story I hadn't even thought to bring my books. Honestly I didn't think we'd be traveling for this long. Each time we would say "Okay, we're going home" or "We're done, let's head back," a new adventure would present itself. It didn't help that my brothers and sisters were having fun meeting us at random places, causing havoc with us. As I checked my email I decided I wanted to do something for Jasper. There had to be some great historical stuff that would interest him. I know Florida wasn't _technically _part of the Civil War, but I bet some pretty cool stuff still happened here.

I typed "historical places in Florida" into the Google search. A lot of links came up, but I didn't know where half of these places were. _Maybe it would help to find out the path of that hurricane first. No sense in picking a place that was nowhere near it! _After a few more clicks I saw that the storm was almost off the coast of Broward County, which we had just left not too long ago, and then follow closely up the Eastern coast until it went out to sea somewhere around the Carolinas. I pulled up a map of Florida to see what cities were along the seaboard.

"Baby, where are we?"

"We're nearing Lake Okeechobee; the town we should hit next is Clewiston. Why?"

"I just wanted to look at the map so we don't backtrack. Thanks!"

With that I went back to searching. _Hmm, Orlando. That could be fun. But that is hit or miss with the sun and theme parks. I bet Disney and Universal are locked down and hard to sneak into undetected. Damn it! _I kept looking up the coast and spotted it. St. Augustine. It had lots of history. _Perfect!_

After a few more clicks and I found a ton of things that would interest us both. First I saw _The Old Jail. _That looked like fun. It had tours, was supposed to be actual hanging platform and cells, had many prisoners of the battles that took place there and was haunted. There was also _The Fountain of Youth_ which is pretty cool itself. I bet there is some kind of museum or other facts to see. That would be interesting to learn about. Then there were _The Lighthouse, Huguenot Cemetery _and_ Flagler College. _They all had historical stories and legends to go along with them and were also said to be haunted. _The Old Schoolhouse, Ponce de Leon Hotel, the St. Francis Inn _and_ the Casablanca Inn_ also had promise. There were a few tidbits about Rum Runners, people going against the Prohibition Act, famous people of the era staying and dying at some of these places and other 'not-so-legal' happenings going on. Then of course there was _The Spanish Military Hospital_. They had a tour that went through there, walked along the brick streets and told the stories of the heroes, the wounded and the families. Not that it was pleasant to hear about, but it would still interest my Cowboy.

I began to look around more and found different walking tours, trolley tours and other museums and such. They even had a _Ripley's Believe It or Not _near the _Jail_.

I sat back and thought about it. I didn't think I'd find a more perfect town that both of us would love equally. Then my mind began to wander. A vampire over one hundred years old being caught at the _Fountain of Youth_ in period dress. Then I saw a blonde bombshell walking across the roof of one of the Inns reenacting the sightings of the owner shining her lantern to either draw the rumrunners in or tell them to stay away. What about a couple so in love kissing under the _Love Trees_. What if tourists saw a very handsome, blonde, and sexy Southern military Major pacing around the Fort looking for the ring he was going to bring home to his future wife, but had accidentally dropped it in the moat? What if the tour guides happened to see an adorable, pixie-like girl in the _Oldest Wooden School House in the USA? _That would certainly have people talking for ages. There are just too many possibilities for the cemeteries,  
_Spanish Hospital_ and _Lighthouse_ to even mention. _We really need to get more information on what they talk about on these tours to make it happen. _

"Jasper? Baby?"

"Yes, Darlin'?"

"I think I know where I want to stop."

"Anything you want. Tell me where."

"St. Augustine. The storm is supposed to skirt up the coast. Will give us plenty of cover, but not close everything down. We'll still be able to see the sights and blend in."

"Sounds like a plan to me. What's there to see?"

"I made a list." He chuckled, and I continued, "Stop laughing smart ass. There is a lot of history there."

"I know that, Sugar. What do _you_ want to see?"

"Well there is _The Old Jail_, _The Fountain of Youth_, _The Lighthouse_, _Huguenot Cemetery_, _The Old Schoolhouse_, _Flagler College_, _Ponce de Leon Hotel_, _The Fountain of Youth, The Spanish Military Hospital, The St. Francis Inn_ and _The Casablanca Inn_. What do you think?"

"Most of those places you can't _legally_ get in to without being on a tour."

"I know that, Jazz. A lot of them have tours those and they have _tons_ of haunted tours. There is so much history and we could have so much fun. Pleeeeeeaseeee?"

"There's no need to beg, Darlin'. But why do I have the feeling that that isn't the only kind of fun you're talking about?"

"Well… I had something a bit _different _in mind. Actually, I think the whole family would want to come down."

"You have that 'Alice sparkle' in your eyes right now. This is definitely going to be good. Alright, St. Augustine it is. Give them a call."

I jumped up out of my seat and gave him a huge hug, coupled with a breathtaking kiss. I'm sure he would have swerved and crashed had it not been for his vampire reflexes.

"You're welcome, Darlin'. Now give them a call. I know you won't be filling me in until they all arrive."

I couldn't help it. I was bouncing around in my seat as I tried to wrestle my phone out of my pocked. My perkiness would put Alice to shame right about now. I finally got it out and his speed dial. It barely rang once before I heard her voice on the other end.

"Bella! We're already packing. I've got everything we'll need. We'll all be there tomorrow. See you at the house you rented. It's perfect by the way!"

I looked over at Jasper and we both said in unison, "Alice."


	3. Chapter 3 Peace and Contentment

**JPOV**

A few hours later we pulled into the long drive of the house we would be staying at. It was a Spanish/Mediterranean style home that had four bedrooms and 4 bathrooms. I grabbed the bags as Bella climbed out of the car. Her jaw dropped and hung wide open as she took in the view.

"How did you manage to get a house like this in the middle of the night?"

I put my free arm around her waist and rested my chin on her shoulder. "You should know the answer to that question by now. I have connections."

"I knew _that, _but in the middle of the night?"

"Money talks, Darlin'. Money talks."

"Sure it was the money and not that sexy Southern accent you have there, Cowboy?" I had to chuckle at that one. I took hold of her hand and began walking towards the door.

"Come on. Let's take a look inside."

I opened the door and carried her bridal style over the threshold. No matter where we went or how many years we had been together, I would never stop. It could be another suite and a different hotel, it could be another house we had bought or had circled around to visit. It didn't matter how many times we had been there. I would still do it; until the day I stopped walking this planet. Bella had learned long ago that I wasn't going to change. "_Your Southern gentleman upbringing" _is what she liked to call it. She just smiled and hugged me tight as I carried her. It was our 'thing' and to hell with anyone who didn't like it. She was my bride and I would always do right by her.

I brushed my lips along her jaw line and brought my lips to hers before placing her safely on her feet. She took a step to begin exploring the house, but I wasn't done with her yet. I grabbed her elbow and swung her back around. I dipped her low and gave her a kiss to end all kisses. It made her knees week and her body turn to jelly.

"I am _never_ going to get used to that, Mr. Whitlock. Ever."

"I sure hope not, Sweetheart. Gives the ego a boost when you react like that."

"I thought that when I was changed you would stop being able to dazzle me like that."

"I'm not so sure it's me who's doing the dazzling." I gave her another peck on the lips and said, "Go take a look around. I'll go put our things away." She waved me off with her hand as she took in the beauty of the house. I left her to wander as I took our bags upstairs.

**BPOV**

I slowly turned in circles as I took everything in. The house was beautiful, and there were lots of windows all around. Out the back you could see the inlet that led to the ocean. There was wrought iron all over the place. It gave the home a feel of antiquity and classic beauty even though it was only a few years old. I would have preferred to stay in a much older home, as would he, but with all the planning that we needed to get done and how rowdy Emmett would be once he saw everyone again, I wouldn't want to take the chance. I knew we could afford to have everything fixed up just right and could have probably done the work ourselves, but I didn't want to ruin something that was so beautifully old and historic.

I began to walk slowly through the house. Looking at the kitchen we wouldn't use, the living room with a fireplace in the center of one wall and a huge flat screen TV on another. There was even a black grand piano for Edward to play if he wanted. I peeked out the back windows and saw the pool and hot tub. Looking out towards the other houses, I was satisfied with the amount of privacy Jasper had gotten us on such short notice. _At least they are far enough away to not see or hear us if we want to play in the pool all night. _

I could feel that familiar tug from my still heart and began to walk up the staircase at human speed. My fingers were trailing along the iron banister, taking in its beauty. I could feel all of the tiny imperfections as my hand trailed its way to the top. At the top landing, the entire hallway was open to below. All of the rooms were around the outside of the living room, similar to a hotel we had once stayed at in Atlanta. I walked into the master bedroom and saw our bags. I looked at the huge bed and sighed at how comfortable it looked. A quick peek in the bathroom revealed a Jacuzzi bathtub in the corner, surrounded by columns and a huge walk-in shower surrounded by glass. _I seriously think that could fit the entire family and half of the pack! _

The French doors that led to the balcony were open wide and the ocean breeze was blowing the drapes softly. As I made my way over the door I caught his scent before I saw his silhouette. I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned against the open doorway. I would be perfectly content to spend the rest of eternity just watching him; I loved it. Both of his hands held the iron railing firmly, but his stance was relaxed. As he moved to see the different views I could see the muscles under his shirt ripple and shift. I walked up to him slowly and wrapped my arms around his middle, resting my cheek on his back. He moved one of his hands to cover mine and gave a small squeeze. I could feel that he was just as content and blissfully happy as I was. _I was dead, and this was my heaven._

**JPOV**

I could feel her chest rise as she breathed in my scent. As she slowly exhaled, I pulled her in front of me. She leaned her back against my chest and rested her arms over mine. I brought her even closer to me and laid my chin on her head. We both just stood there enjoying the peace and serenity. That is one of the many things I loved about her. No words needed to be spoken. No actions needed to be taken. We just simply felt at peace in each others company. We listened to the waves crashing on the shore. We could hear the water lapping up against the stone wall that had been created by nature, not by man. It was so serene.

She turned in place and put her hands on the sides of my face. Slowly she leaned up and placed a soft, slow kiss on my lips. I could feel butterflies in my stomach and electricity seeping out through my chest and groin. A small smile passed my lips as I pulled her closer to me. I would never, couldn't ever, get enough of her powers, especially this one. I closed my eyes and thought back to the times that we had discovered each one.

_We were lying on the roof of our family's home in Forks. She had straddled my lap and placed her hands on my face. She leaned down to kiss me and that's when I felt it. I couldn't help the gasp that passed my lips as I experienced the foreign pleasure that filled my body._

"_What's wrong, Cowboy?"_

"_I just felt weird, but in a good way, if that makes sense."_

"_That depends. What did you feel?"_

_I went on to describe what I felt. How suddenly it had happened, when she had kissed me, and how suddenly it had stopped. I gave her each tiny detail I could describe from the few moments I had felt it._

"_Hmm. That's exactly how I feel. Are you sure it isn't your power that caused you to feel that?"_

"_No, Darlin'. That's not how my power works. I feel it mentally more then physically. It's hard to describe but basically my brain registers the feelings and then I can feel them physically. I never feel them emotionally though. When that happened it was like it was coming from the center of my soul. Let's try it again and see if I can explain it better."_

_She kissed me once more, but I didn't feel it. She placed her hands on both sides of my face and looked to see if I had a reaction. Again, I felt nothing. I asked her to try what she had done the first time so she placed her hands on both sides of my face and kiss me again. Like the first time I felt the foreign and amazing feeling again._

"_I think it has to be your hands and lips for me to feel it."_

_We tried her hands on other parts of my body, kisses on my check and neck too, but it never repeated unless they were both on my face and her lips on mine. _

"_Maybe we should try with the others?"_

"_I am not kissing our brothers or father, Jasper!"_

"_What about Alice or Rose?"_

"_I bet you'd like that wouldn't you?"_

_I rolled my eyes and answered, "I didn't mean it like that. I refuse to share you with anyone, Darlin'."_

_A short while later the whole family had gathered in the living room to hear about this power or whatever it was. First she had tried on Alice. It was just a small, chaste kiss like she had given me, but she felt nothing. She tried on Rose; nothing, unless you count the wolf whistles from Emmett and the growl from Edward after he heard Emmett's thoughts. Rose told her to try with Emmett. Reluctantly Bella did the same to Emmett._

"_I didn't feel anything like Jasper did, but that was one hell of a kiss. Let's do that again, Bells!"_

_SMACK!! I'm sure that was heard for miles. Rose certainly laid one on him. We were all surprised that his head wasn't flat in the back. Let's just say that was the only thing that Emmett felt for the rest of the night and for a few weeks after. Begrudgingly Bella tried with Edward, but only after Alice swore she wouldn't get mad. Of course we had to wait for him to stop being a prude. It was just a small kiss. Edward also felt nothing. _

_Bella put her foot down with Carlisle and Esme though. They were both thankful and understanding with that choice. Carlisle thought about it for a little while. Edward would nod or shake his head to answer the thoughts drifting from Carlisle's mind. _

"_I think it has to do with Jasper's power and the fact that he changed Bella. They share a bond for him being her sire and the fact that they are mates."_

_Carlisle went on to explain other ideas on how it could be possible. Both Bella and I agreed there would be no more trying, with anyone, ever. We would be very happy to keep this power between the two of us. When Emmett began to whine and complain he received another SMACK, and a third, for good measure. This time it was from both Rose AND Bella. That's also how he ended up with no sex for a few more weeks._

I let out a small chuckle. Bella gave me a curious look and raised an eyebrow at me.

"It's nothin' Sugar. I'm just remembering the night we found out about that power."

"Wasn't that just a barrel of laughs?"

"It sure was for everyone, except Emmett of course."

She just rolled her eyes and laid her head on my chest, listening to my unneeded breaths passing through my dead lungs. I lowered my nose to her hair and breathed in her scent as I thought of the next power we discovered.

_This one happened to be fire. She loved it because it was purple and it didn't hurt vampires. It had the same elemental properties as normal fire, except for the color and the whole not-killing-vampires aspect. That last bit made her very thankful. It was one of the most hilarious situations when this particular power showed itself. _

_Emmett had been begging her to play video games. After ten hours she was tired and had had enough. When she would beat him, he would whine. When he would win, he would gloat and talk shit for the next 3 games. _

_Alice had begun shopping for a new television about a half-hour earlier. Bella was about to ask her why when the reason finally showed itself. She had just thrown the controller through the now 'old' one. She just couldn't take anymore of it. Emmett's jaw dropped down to his chest and his eyes became as wide as saucers. When it had finally sunk in he basically threw a screaming, whining tantrum that would put a three-year-old to shame. _

_Later, when he had finally calmed down—with my help of course—he came up with more ideas. First he begged her to arm wrestle. When that didn't work, he challenged her to a race. After she had turned that idea down, he boasted that he could catch the biggest bear with one hand tied behind his back. After a very noticeable eye roll from Bella and a snicker from Alice, he taunted her that she couldn't possibly lift more weight then him. He tried all the tricks in the book, things she had easily given in to before. I guess that wasn't going to work tonight. It was too bad that Emmett couldn't take the hint. _

"_Emmett! I. Said. No. Damn it!"_

"_Come on, Bells. Are you afraid I'll win?"_

"_For the last time, NO! It's only been 6 months since I've been changed. I'm faster then you, stronger then you and have always been smarter then you. Now LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE."_

_She let out a long breath, probably counting to 10 in her head, and flopped down on the couch. She threw her arms in the air and let them fall over her eyes to block him out._

"_Geez, Bella. You don't have to be mean." Emmett was such a cheater. He went straight for the guilt card. That was playing low, but of course she fell for it._

"_I'm sorry, Em. But I just want some peace and quiet. Go play with Edward."_

"_He's BOR-ING. He only wants to do things he knows he can win at." _

_Just then Alice came skipping over and answered, "Well if you wouldn't pick things only _YOU_ could win at then maybe he wouldn't do the same."_

_Without really needing to, she let out a scream, "Edward!!! Please come and play with Emmett. Bella and I are going shopping."_

"_No, we are _not_ going shopping."_

"_No sense in fighting it Bella, I know we will." She tapped her index finger on her temple as she spoke. _

"_I hate to tell you, Alice. This time you're wrong."_

_She turned on the puppy dog eyes and stuck her bottom lip out, "Please, Bella? Rose and I really want to go."_

"_Great. Then the two of you go without me."_

_I finally gave in and came in from the back door. I was returning from hunting when I heard the commotion begin. I thought it was safe to come inside, but when I felt the frustration and exhaustion coming off of her I wasn't so sure. She gave me a sad look and turned toward the stairs to get away from Emmett and Alice._

"_Come on, Alice. Let her be. She doesn't want to go now. Maybe later?"_

"_The stores will be closing in 10 hours. If we go later we won't have enough time." _

_Then it happened. That was the whine that broke the vampire's back. Bella whirled around on the stairs and her eyes turned an odd shade of violet. As the seconds ticked by, her human blood that still hadn't left her eyes began to swirl together with the new violet color. The energy coming off of her caused her hair to blow softly as she took deep breaths. Her fists were clenching into fists and then loose again. _

_Edward had just come down the stairs. He was about to ask what was going on, but Bella spoke first. Her voice was deep and barely audible when she spoke. It would have been damn sexy if it wasn't for the power rolling off of her._

_She inched her way towards Alice and Emmett. She was stabbing her finger into his chest as she spoke. _

"_I want you to listen to me and listen well. Emmett, I am not your personal play toy. I am not like some imaginary friend that you can force to do whatever you want. You need to learn to entertain yourself or play nicely with Edward."_

_Alice had a smug look on her face until Bella turned towards her, "And you Alice, I am not your personal shopping assistant. I don't mind going once in a while, but not all the time. I certainly do not like going on your shopping extravaganzas where we shop 'til we drop in each freaking time zone. Rose…"_

_Before she could continue the flames came to life in her palms. She was so focused on what she was saying that she didn't even notice. The four of us froze. Our eyes grew wide and our mouths dropped open as she continued. _

"_I will play when I want. Shop when I want. If I don't want to then I won't. Period. Take it or leave it. Like it or not. You _**will** _listen to me and you _**will**_ respect what I say. I am NOT a human anymore and I will kick your asses if I have to. Do I make myself clear?"_

_Before any of them had a chance to answer, I slowly stepped forward. I reached a hand towards her, trying to get her attention. _

"_Darlin' look at your hands."_

"_Why do I need to look…? Ohhh…"_

_She looked down and immediately started hyperventilating. I sent calming waves towards her to try and keep her level-headed. I didn't need her to freak out anymore. We didn't know what the flames were, how they worked and Carlisle wasn't here. _Damn it! _I didn't want to take any chances in case they might grow. _

_Thankfully, as she calmed down the flames died down as well. She dropped to her knees and sobbed tearlessly. I took her hands and examined them. Not one thing wrong. There was a small scorch mark on her shirt sleeve, but other then that, nothing. I took Bella in my arms and picked her up. As I walked towards the stairs to take her to our room, I told Edward in my head that we needed to talk to Carlisle as soon as he got home. As I passed him, he nodded his head in agreement. _

_Over the next few months we worked with Carlisle separately to determine the triggers and meaning. He had done a lot of research and while it was rare, it wasn't unheard of. Of course it hadn't been heard of in over five hundred years. Leave it to my girl to be pretty much one of a kind. During this time she learned to control it. She could even make it appear and disappear at will. _

That's how we had so much fun in Salem a few years back.

I slowly started walking backwards towards the door. I wanted to try out that big, comfortable bed in there. We had a bit of time before the family arrived. I wanted to enjoy it while we could. I love our family more then anything, but they could certainly be a handful. This would be the last few minutes of alone time we would be having for a while and I wanted to enjoy it. Bella just followed me, never questioning or protesting.

She climbed on to the bed and I joined her. I grabbed the book off of the nightstand so I could continue to read to her. Just as I had settled back against the headboard, waiting for her to snuggle up and join me she stopped, "As much as I would love to hear you read to me in your sexy, southern accent; I had other things in mind."

"What would those be, Darlin'?"


	4. Chapter 4 The Arrival

_Author's Note: I forgot to give a huge thanks to my beta MaitresseStAndrie for all of her help with these chapters. She has been amazing! She's kicking my butt in gear for more updates. _

_Not trolling for reviews, but I'd love feedback. So if you think of anything that can help the story along or any places you'd like to see them cause havoc in just let me know! I'd be happy to work it in._

_Disclaimer: I tried to bribe Jasper into stealing Twilight and running away with me, but Bella threatened to burn me to ashes. *sigh*_

**BPOV**

Standing on the balcony, just enjoying the tranquility and each others presence was amazing. When Jasper mentioned what he was thinking about, I couldn't help but to let my mind wander also. I had believed myself to be ordinary in my human life and thought for sure that I would not have any powers or be extraordinary as a vampire. I was wrong, so very wrong. Not only did I have a power, I had three. I still had a hard time wrapping my mind around it. They were all very different from one another, but were all rooted in the same base, my soul. One was linked directly to my emotions and only worked with the most important person in my life, Jasper. The second seemed to be linked to my anger; at least at first. And, the third was linked to my caring and humanity. The family likes to say it's my selflessness carried over from my human life. Whatever it is, it took awhile to get used to. I curled closer into my Cowboy's arms and let my mind wander through the memories.

I chuckled internally at the thought of having to kiss each member of my family. If Edward was human I'm sure he would have had a stroke or something. I didn't take it personally that he seemed to be completely appalled. I knew he was a "refined gentleman", but that was bordering a trip to _Prudeville_, population one. His wife had to practically force him to do it. Honestly, it was all in the name of science.

I thought Alice was going to explode when it was her turn. It wasn't because she had wanted to kiss me. I think it was because she _saw_ how it was going to turn out. Rose was neither here nor there. She wanted to help, but it was just another night in our not-so-normal house. I thought Emmett was going to explode with excitement. He thought he would get a reaction for sure. I know he was only joking when he pretended to be sad. However, he was serious when he learned he hadn't spoiled me for Jasper. I drew the line at our _parents_. All in all it was a pretty fun night, kissing everyone aside.

The fire was pretty darn cool. I was a bit freaked out in the beginning. I mean what vampire wouldn't be. Fire is supposed to be the only thing that can really end our existence. God bless Jasper and his ability to calm me. He didn't even need to use his ability to do so. For awhile it was awesome. I didn't have Emmett stalking and harassing me and Alice didn't dare mention shopping. She thought that her power had stopped working since she didn't see that happening. Unfortunately, that didn't last long. Each of them would test my patience, and flames, more each week. When they finally realized I had enough control that I wouldn't kill them, they resumed their normal antics.

The last power was the most emotional for me. It was the one I held most dear. Don't get me wrong, it was nice to have that connection with Jasper, but this was something completely different. It allowed me to help people in a way I never thought possible. I had thought that the Cullen's were my guardian angels while I was human. This allowed me to be someone else's angel and help them with their pain, anguish, sickness and misery.

I rubbed my nose along Jasper's chest and sighed. He tightened his grip on me and held me close. My eyes began to close again. I listened to the gentle wind and the waves hitting the shore as I thought back on my last unique ability.

_I had never had problems with my blood lust, even as a newborn. I had never craved human blood and had no problems interacting with humans from the first day I woke up. No one was surprised. Me? I was just thankful._

_We had decided to spend the day exploring some small town along the Washington coast. It was peaceful and quaint. It looked like it had been there for at least one hundred years and hadn't been touched by the growth and hustle and bustle of the rest of the country. It was beautiful and I was really enjoying myself. As with most of Washington, this town was also covered in clouds. It allowed Jasper and I to walk along the boardwalk and sidewalks, hand-in-hand, just enjoying the scenery. _

_We had just passed a store window that had items that looked like antiques and relics from the region. In the shop window I could see a reflection of a couple walking past us. They were a lovely elderly couple. I watched them walk hand-in-hand just like us. The elderly man was shielding the woman against the chilly breeze. They both had smiles on their faces. From the looks of them you could tell that they had a relationship that had stood the test of time. _

_I was about to pull Jasper closer to the window to take a look when a small breeze brought the scent to my nose. At first I went rigid and then I went limp. Jasper's senses heightened and he caught me before I fell to the ground. He pulled me up and held me close to his body. I buried my head in his chest and wrapped his jacket around my fists. He pulled back only enough to put his hand between us and gently grabbed my jaw. He lifted my head up to look at him. His eyes were pleading with me to tell him what was wrong, to just say _something. _I took a deep breath and finally spoke. _

"_Jasper, he is in such terrible pain."_

"_Who is, Darlin'?"_

"_That man that just walked past. I could feel it deep within my chest."_

"_Sugar, I didn't feel anything. Are you sure that's what you felt and not something else?"_

"_Babe, I know what I felt. He was _in pain! _It hurt me so bad."_

_I snuggled in to his chest again and just let him hold me. He was rubbing his hands across my back and it was helping me to calm down. When my head was finally clear enough I pulled Jasper over to a bench to sit so that we could talk. He sat down and pulled me on to his lap. I laid my head on his shoulder and tried my best to explain. _

"_He's dying."_

"_Who? The man?"_

"_Yes. I don't know how I know, I just do. I can feel his pain deep down in my bones."_

"_He is feeling pain in his bones?"_

"_I don't think so, no. I think it's that he is mentally in pain. It was so intense. It wasn't like how you said you feel emotions. This was something else. It's very hard to explain."_

_He hugged me and I laid my head on his shoulder. Then I went on to explain more._

"_She's dying too. When he dies, she is going to die of a broken heart."_

"_Oh, Darlin', I'm so sorry you had to feel that."_

"_Thanks. I have to do something."_

"_What can you possibly do? You can't stop it. Not unless you change them."_

"_That's not what I meant. I have to try and help them. Not keep them from dying, but to help them have some kind of peace with it. I need to help take away their pain. It just feels like I have to."_

_We sat there for a few more minutes. I allowed Jasper to calm me down; it helped me think when I was relaxed. I know he must have been going crazy because my emotions were all over the place. They were draining me so I could only imagine what they were doing to him. _

_Finally I had calmed down enough to come up with a plan. I needed to meet this couple to find out more about them. I climbed out of his lap and took his hand. He came with me as we followed the older couple around town. I was trying to find a way to bump in to them that wouldn't make it seem suspicious. We finally had the chance at another small store. We made small talk and learned their names. They told us of how much we reminded them of when they first met and fell in love. That made me smile. We regrettably parted ways when they were getting ready to head home. We wished them well and let them know how nice it was to meet them. _

_Once we were back home Jasper did a bit of digging and found out that the old man was in fact dying. He had an incurable disease and had tried dozens of treatments, but nothing worked. He had plenty of money and connections so there wasn't anything we could do for him on that end. Jasper even asked Carlisle to look over his records and he confirmed there was nothing that could be done. You could tell how sad he was to deliver that news. _

_After a bit more digging, some of it slightly illegal, he had found that the man had a living will that said he should not be kept on life support. His wishes were to go peacefully at home, with his wife, in their bed. I was so drawn to them and insisted we go to their house that night. We stayed outside and listened to them talk._

"_Honey, I am tired of being in pain. I just want to let go. I want to go to Heaven and be peaceful, but I also don't want to leave you."_

"_You won't be leaving me, Dear. I will follow you."_

"_You will not follow me. Not for a long time. You need to continue living."_

"_Oh, don't you see? It won't be a choice. When half of my heart, my soul, is gone I won't be able to survive. I won't, I don't have a choice."_

"_You don't know that. You will be fine. You will live to see our children and grandchildren continue to grow. They will need you."_

"_They will not need me and it won't be a choice. I already told you. Whether I want to or not I will follow you. I do want to follow you. We have been together for so long that I don't want to be part of a world that doesn't have you in it. I don't know how I know this, but I know it won't be but a few days we're apart. I can sense it. We will be together for eternity."_

_He pulled her close, kissed her forehead and they snuggled in to sleep. We could hear his labored breathing from outside the window where we sat. His breath would hitch in his sleep. In the same moment her heart would skip a beat. I wondered how that could happen. They were both asleep, not knowing what was going on in the conscious world, but they were in sync with one another. Jasper knew something was up. We turned to look at each other. I was the first one to speak. _

"_Jasper, we need to do something. He is suffering and so is she."_

"_What can we do? There is no treatment. There is no cure. Medicine to control the pain is all that we can offer him. You saw his file. You can see the house and the furnishings. There is nothing that we can buy him to make it better."_

"_We can give them their wish. He wants to die. She will follow. Why can't we allow them to go peacefully in their sleep? If this was Charlie I wouldn't want to see him suffer."_

_He thought about it for a few moments and bowed his head in defeat. He knew that the venom would seal the wound and all that would be left was a small, crescent shaped scar. With him being sick and both of them climbing in age they would think they died of natural causes. I knew he could feel how at peace they were; not only in their sleep, but with things to come._

"_Aren't you worried about drinking human blood, Darlin'?"_

"_Not really. Not if it means they won't suffer anymore. I'll gladly take red eyes for a few more weeks if we could help them out."_

_He sighed and squeezed my hand. I know he was thinking of how selfless this was. He always thought that of me. He slowly stood up and offered me his hand. We crept into the home and then into the bedroom. We stood there watching the older couple for some time. Just as I was leaning to move the collar from the man's neck he stirred. He rubbed his eyes and then took in my features. You could see the confusion in his eyes, but then you could see comprehension and then serenity. When he spoke it was raspy and just barely above a whisper._

"_Are you my guardian angel?"_

"_Yes, I am. I'm here to take away your pain."_

_Tears shown in his eyes; he turned to his wife and saw Jasper. _

"_Who is he?"_

"_That is your wife's guardian angel. She was speaking the truth when she told you that she would follow if you left. You each hold half of the others heart and soul. Neither of you could survive without the other. He is here to get her to you sooner. To save her the extra days of sadness while she waits to join you."_

"_Thank you, so very much. You don't know what this means to me."_

"_There is no need to thank me. Close your eyes and sleep."_

_Before I could ask Jasper sent a wave of lethargy to the man and he fell asleep once again. While they were sleeping we drained the couple of their blood, making sure to lick the puncture marks to seal the wounds. We watched the skin heal before we left._

_When we returned home the family saw our red eyes. They knew I would have red eyes, but not Jasper. As the family began to panic I told them to sit down, we had something to tell them. I explained everything that had happened in the town, the couple and what we had found. Carlisle confirmed the parts that he knew. He had known about the man and his medical history, but not of our plans. We hadn't told anyone where we were going or what we were doing when we left. The family asked a few questions and we answered them as best we could. Carlisle gave a few theories and then things went back to normal._

_This was how we were able to remain with the Cullens, a true part of their family, even though we drank from humans on occasion. What Jasper found interesting was that even though he got a taste of human blood again, it never made him relapse. He had no problems abstaining like so many years before. He said it was as if I held a piece of him that kept him intact. We were mates, soul mates at that. It was as if sharing this experience while helping other soul mates end their suffering somehow overshadowed the blood lust. Sometimes we would have fun with our humans, but it was only if I got the feeling that's what they would enjoy. Sometimes it was fun, like a few hours ago, sometimes it was peacefully like with the first couple and sometimes it was quick and unaware. We still lived the "vegetarian" lifestyle, until we came across such a couple. _

I released my hold on his waist and stood up straight. I slowly left his embrace and grabbed his hand. I pulled him into the room, but left the doors open. The sound of the water was almost as calming to me as he was. I climbed into the bed and he joined me. He reached over the nightstand and grabbed _Gone with the Wind._

"As much as I would love to hear you read to me in your sexy, southern accent. I had other things in mind."

"What would those be, Darlin'?"

I tossed the book on to the floor, straddled his hips and spoke.

"I can show you better then I can tell you."

He placed his hands behind his head and let a sly grin show across his luscious lips. With a twinkle in his eyes he answered, "Well, let's get on with the showin' then."

"You have to keep your hands right where they are, Mister Whitlock. If you move them then the show is over."

"I promise to do my best, Darlin'. You better hurry up though before I start doing the sho…"

Before he could finish his sentence my lips crashed in to his. I lowered my body so we were flush together. I know he was not pleased with the amount of clothing we had on, but this was my timetable and not his. _He usually lets me be the one in control. Who would have thought that Mister High Ranking Confederate Soldier choose to not be in control? _Thankfully I didn't let out the snort that I had mentally at that thought.

Instead I moved my hands from my thighs, up the sides of his torso and up the backside of his arms. When I reached where they dipped below his head I moved my fingers through his hair. I moved my hands to place my palms on each cheek and kissed him deeper. He gasped against my mouth as he felt the sensation. I knew what he was feeling, because it's what I was feeling. It was the butterflies in my chest and the ache in my lower stomach. It was the feeling of breathlessness with each touch. My body pulsed and throbbing, just waiting for him to gift me with the slightest caress. My mind was hazy and I couldn't form a proper thought. Memories and images flashed before my closed eyes and they were all of him, the man that was beneath me.

I moved one palm from his sexy face to break the contact. We both opened our eyes and smiled against each others lips.

"Darlin', that was the most amazing feeling."

"Tell me about it, Cowboy. That's _all_ your doing."

"Am I allowed to touch you now? I _need_ to touch you now."

"Not yet, but soon."

I moved my body down his ever so slowly. My lips and tongue left traces of kisses along his jaw, chin, his throat, _that damn sexy Adam's apple _and around the collar of his shirt. My fingers trailed to the buttons and popped each one open, very slowly, one by one. I brought my lips back to his and felt him purr against my mouth. Once the shirt was open I sat up and straddled his legs. I began to unbuckle his belt and pop open his button fly jeans. A slight trace of hair trailed below the waistband of his boxers.

He opened his eyes and watched me as I crawled backwards down his body and dragged my fingers over the strong thighs and calves of each leg. I sat back and pulled one foot in to my lap to remove one cowboy boot and then the next. I tossed them haphazardly on the side of the bed. Once his socks were also removed I grabbed the bottom of his pants legs.

"I can help you if you'd let me move my arms."

"I think I can take care of it perfectly fine myself Major Whitlock."

"Don't go tearing 'em off, Sugar. They're my favorite pair."

I raised one eyebrow and cocked my head to the side at that statement.

"In case you have forgotten these are my favorite too. Your ass looks amazing in these."

He laid his head back on his hands and watched as I slowly pulled them off of him. I crawled back up his legs and grabbed the elastic band and tugged on his boxers. He shifted his hips upward slightly and then those were finally removed as well. I let my loose hair run along his bare legs and sex as I watched the muscles in his arms flexing from fighting the urge to move them. This was a battle he would quickly lose.

I laid my fully clothed body down the length of his. I ran my fingers and tongue along his chest and tight abs. I wiggled my chest over his sex and heard a low growl escape him. I scratched his chest and watched as his eyes slowly opened. They were filled with desire and passion. The gaze was so intense I lost my breath. I bit my bottom lip, still a habit of mine, even after so many years since my change, and looked down at my hands.

I slowly raised my body and started to lean towards the side of the bed. Jasper raised one eyebrow as if to ask me what I was doing. I held up one finger to let him know to be patient for just a few more minutes. I stretched halfway off the bed and grabbed the previously discarded book. His jaw dropped open when he saw what I was holding.

**JPOV**

I just couldn't take it anymore. I could tell from her emotions that she wasn't trying to tease me, but I had had enough. Then the little minx had the nerve to stop just when things were getting hot and heavy to pick up the book. _She's going to get hers._

I jumped up and flipped her over. The book bounced on the mattress beside her. She bit her lip again and I almost came undone. It was a good thing I didn't since I had lost my pants sometime ago.

"And what do you think you were doing with the book, Mrs. Whitlock."

"I wanted you to read to me."

"Did you happen to forget what we were in the middle of?"

"Umm… No?"

"I didn't think so. Rhett and Scarlett can wait. We have other things to take care of."

"As you wish, Major."

I had just crashed my lips to hers when we heard a huge commotion from downstairs. Reluctantly I parted from her luscious mouth. We both had no idea what was going on. Then we found the answer to our unspoken questions.

"Honey, I'm hhhhooooommmmeeee!!"


	5. Chapter 5 The Gang's All Here

_I'm sorry for the delay in this chapter. No excuse other then busy as hell for work. It sucks, but the bill collectors kind of require you have one. *le sigh*_

_Mega, mega thanks to my beta, __MaitresseSaint. Without her you probably wouldn't have this chapter!_

_Disclaimer: No matter how many ways I beg, plead, bribe and cry I don't own anything Twilight. Stephanie really needs to give a little. I'm not looking for everything… Only Jasper. I don't want the money, just him. *another le sigh*_

_Now on with the show._

BPOV

"Honey, I'm hhhhooooommmmeeee!!"

"Hi, Emmett!" We both called in unison.

We got up and ran down the stairs; taking them two at a time to greet our family. Esme gave us big hugs and began to fuss with our hair and clothing, just like a true mother. After Jasper swatted her hands away she moved into the house to take a look around. Carlisle came up and gave me a huge hug and gave a _man hug _to Jasper. Next Rosalie came screeching to me and gave me hugs and kisses; she did the same to Jasper. Edward came in and gave the same greeting as Carlisle. Emmett was pushing his way through the line to scoop me up in to one of his infamous bear hugs, swinging me around. I hung on to his neck so he didn't send me flying across the room. He finally let me go and I had never been so glad that I couldn't get dizzy. I saw him do the same to Jasper until he elbowed Emmett in the ribs to let him down. Alice came in carrying tons of stuff. She dropped everything to the floor and looked to Jasper, Emmett and Edward with her eyebrow raised. It wasn't like she needed the help; it was just the point of the whole thing.

"What are you guys just standing there for? There is still a ton of stuff in the car. We had to rent a separate one just to get everything here."

She ran over and jumped on me, giving huge hugs and rambling at top speed about the plans. I had a hard time keeping up with her. The guys had gone out and brought the rest of the stuff in. I took one look at the pile and rolled my eyes.

"Did you rent a U-haul truck for all of this? What do we need so much stuff for?"

"I saw your plans, Bella. Trust me! We will need every bit of what I've brought."

Rose grabbed our hands and dragged both of us to the living room. We all plopped down on the couch and Rose began her begging.

"Will you _please_ tell us what is going on? Alice won't say a word. She's been more excited than normal so it's got to be good."

Edward sat on the arm of the couch beside Alice and put his arm across her shoulders.

"Please tell us. I can't stand seeing Emmett singing _Dancing Queen _in a pink leotard anymore. I mean honestly, how Alice can stand to think that all day long is beyond me. She's doing it to keep me out of her head, even during sex!!"

I sat on the floor in front of Jasper. He put his hands on my shoulders, I leaned my head on his thigh and snuggled my arms behind his knees.

"Ok. First I'll tell you the plan, but then you have to tell me about Emmett and the pink leotard."

Alice glanced over at Rose who looked like she was going to crack a rib with holding in her laugh and then said, "Deal."

"OK, guys. This is what I thought we'd do to give a little excitement to the locals and the tourists."

They all leaned their heads in and listened as I explained the plan.

JPOV

This was the first time that I was hearing the full plan, so I made sure to pay attention. Bella had only told me a small amount during our drive. The excitement coming off of everyone, including our parents, was making me giddy. _I was a Major in the Civil War for crying out loud. I should NOT be feeling giddy, DAMN IT! _I was though, so I continued to listen as she spoke.

"I was thinking of quite a few places. We could do a couple at the same time since the storm won't keep us in cloud cover for too many days. First there is the _Fountain of Youth; _I think that Rose and Emmett would be perfect for that. Alice and Edward would be perfect for the _Oldest Wooden School House in the USA. _Carlisle and Esme, I think you should be with _The Love Tree_, which is also _The Apopinax Tree. _I was thinking Jasper and I could visit the _Fort _and _Spanish Hospital._"

Carlisle nodded his head at this one. Everyone was still sitting at full attention, holding their breath waiting for more.

"Come on, Bells. Get on with it already. That can't be all of it."

"Geez, Em. Let her finish man." Jasper cut him off for me.

"Thanks, Babe. As I was saying before, I think Rose would be great as the Rum Runner bar owner. She's also known as _The Lady with the Lantern. _OH! We can't forget the _Lighthouse. _I think that should be Carlisle and Esme too. Edward and Alice should be at the _St. Francis Inn. _We also have _Flagler College, the Ponce de Leon Hotel, the Old Jail _and two cemeteries. Those are the _Hugenot and Tolomato."_

Alice was bouncing in her seat, hardly able to control her excitement. Before she could speak, Emmett interrupted again.

"This is like Mission Impossible! We are going to have SO much fun!!"

Edward chimed in as well, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but it's going to be a blast. If we do even half of what's speeding through Alice's mind, this is going to be a trip we won't forget!"

The little pixie gave him a sly wink and squeezed his knee before she jumped up.

"We have to make sure to scout everything out. We need to video tape this too. It's just too priceless not to."

She kept rambling on under her breath as Rose joined in.

"I agree. I want to have a lot of fun, but see what everyone else has done too. How are we going to organize all of this though? The hurricane isn't that far away."

Bella lifted her head a little and looked at me. I could just tell the wheels were turning in that brain of hers. _I have got to keep her away from Emmett and Alice. She's almost as bad as they are with the troublemaking._

"Well, that's what Jasper is in charge of."

"I am?"

"Of course you are. You're the strategist of the family. It's a perfect job for you!"

_She had a point._

Alice began spouting out directions again. She was assigning everyone jobs.

"Esme and I will work on costumes. Jasper and Bella will plan everything out. Emmett, Edward and Rosalie will scope everything out and also hook up the hidden cameras. Carlisle will finish researching all of the history to make sure we act everything out perfectly."

"Alright you bossy little pixie, you also need to keep an eye on the storm and meet with the people that own the tour companies. That way you can watch for their decisions of canceling due to the weather or whatnot."

She marched up to me and pointed her manicured finger in to my chest.

"For your information I had already planned on doing that."

Why was I not surprised?

BPOV

I couldn't help but laugh at Jasper and Alice. She sure was a feisty one. She's a whirlwind of energy when she's plotting, a thousand times worse then she normal. I'm just thankful that we're plotting together and she's not trying to drag me on a shopping spree to rival all others.

I just sat back and watched how excited everyone was. I hadn't realized I had missed them so much. It had only been a few months since we last saw them. Jasper and I had been pretty busy traveling and just enjoying our time together, but it sure was nice to have all of us under one roof again. I saw Carlisle already on the laptop looking up places. His fingers were a whirl over the keys. The printer he had brought was going crazy with all of the pages he was printing out. Esme and Alice were already sketching the clothing we would need for the different locations.

I had to chuckle at what I saw next. Edward kept shaking his head no, causing Emmett to sigh and Rosalie kept rolling her eyes. She was really getting pissed off. It was obvious that he was reading Emmett's mind and shooting down whatever he was thinking. Emmett was beginning to look like someone had told him that his imaginary friend wasn't real after all. Finally Rose had had enough.

"Knock it off you two! I want to TALK about it, not wonder what you are thinking!" She was pointing her beautifully manicured finger at her husband.

Edward wasn't very successful at keeping the smirk off of his face. Rose saw this and whirled around on him. "I'm also tired of you being uptight and disagreeing to everything, Edward! Just spit it out already and let's get this show on the road."

She growled and slumped back down into the couch. After her tirade ended they began planning and plotting as a group. They were thinking of security. Trying to come up with ways to ensure that we didn't get arrested and deciding what types of cameras to use. They were also talking about different angles, shots, lenses and all sorts of stuff. _Emmett really lost his calling in life. He would have been perfect as a movie director. _I shook my head and just smiled. The family really did all love each other.

I turned my head and looked over at my Cowboy. He was sitting on the edge of the couch. His strong legs were parted and he had a look of sheer concentration on his face. His was running his fingers over the maps and papers while his other hand was playing with his ear lobe. _The things I could be doing to that ear lobe right now. _I saw his eyebrow raise and a smirk grace the side of his lips, but he didn't turn to look at me. _I need to learn to keep those lust spikes in check. You'd think after all these years I would have figured that out. _Trying to get my attention off of Jasper I called out to Alice.

"Mind if I start opening these boxes_,_ so I can see what you brought? It might help me with some of the planning."

She just waved me off with her hand as they continued to draw out the period costumes. I'm sure she had brought quite a bit with her, but would most likely want to make adjustments to make it _just perfect. _I walked over to the boxes and began opening them. I took them to the other room and started organizing everything in piles. There were piles for clothing, audio and video equipment, books and maps of St. Augustine and then various newspaper clippings. I called over my shoulder.

"What did you do, Alice? Rob the local library?"

"Of course I didn't! How could you say such a thing?"

"Well I'm quite sure you haven't been saving these over the years."

"Let's just say I borrowed them from some historic society. They'll be back in place before they even notice they're gone."

_I should have known better. _

I continued to work through the boxes until each one was unpacked. I sat and stared at everything. I let out a big huff and relaxed and soon after the wheels began to start turning in my head. _This is REALLY going to be so much fun! Let's just hope we can pull it off without getting arrested!_ Just then Rose, Emmett and Edward walked into the room. They began grabbing all of the video equipment.

"You guys going to go set this up now?"

Rose rolled her eyes and said, "The goofs want to do it now. I'd rather hit the hot tub, but someone has to keep them in line."

"That's not fair, Rosie baby. We'll be back before you know it." He gave her the puppy dog eyes and pout. I could see her resolve wavering.

Edward must have seen it too because he interrupted. "Emmett, we will not be repelling down the lighthouse so you can act like Tom Cruise in the government's super-secret computer room."

"Aww man! You guys are no fun!"

Rose turned to look at me before grabbing some more stuff, "_This_ is why I have to go. Make sure my Monkey man makes it back before the sun comes up. Lord knows he'd be flashing everyone with his _sparkling penis_ while waiting to be bailed out."

I couldn't help myself. I was cracking up laughing at that comment. "Are you serious?"

"Of course I'm serious. When we were driving in we saw that the jail had windows. Alice saw it too. We'd need every ounce of Carlisle's diplomacy, Esme's mothering, Edward reading their thoughts to find out how to answer and Jasper's confusion and other emotions to help make them forget."

Emmett wiggled his eyebrows, a sparkle in his eyes as he answered, "Don't forget the last part, Baby."

I looked at Rose, waiting. "Well… it would also take quite a bit of flirting and borderline lap-dancing those guys to finally get out of there. Apparently we couldn't buy them off."

My jaw dropped as I looked at the three of them. "Are you serious? You'd really have to do that?"

Rose answered, "Not me. Well, not only me. It would be you, Alice and me to pull it off."

_UGH! _Without a second thought I answered, "Alright guys. Rose goes with you. Neither of you are to be unsupervised. PERIOD!"

Alice called from the other room, "Good job, Bella. That fixes it!"

Rose smiled and turned her nose in the air. Both boys followed her out for their adventure. I went to join the others in the living room.

EmPOV

We loaded into the SUV and pulled out of the driveway. Edward was driving, Rosie had shotgun and I was in the back. Rose had the maps that Jasper had drawn and the blueprints that Carlisle had found online. First we were going over to _The Old Jail. _We parked in the parking lot at Ripley's Believe It Or Not Museum so we wouldn't be seen. Before we got out of the car I heard my sexy wife's voice.

"OK. Let's put up three cameras here. We'll put one in the parking lot pointing towards the jail itself, another one inside, just above the door and the final one outback. We'll need to turn them on as soon as we're done. We should start recording, so that we can study the layout of the facility. That way we can go ahead and plan what pranks we want to pull. Sound good?"

_She is so HOT when she's like this. All focused and dominate. I just want to take her up against the wall…_

Then the cock-blocker, I mean Edward interrupted, "Now is not the time, Em. The sooner we get this done the sooner you can do that."

Rose looked between the two of us, a look of confusion on her face before Edward answered her, "Never mind, Rose. Let's just get this done."

She just shrugged her shoulders and we got out of the car. Within minutes we had everything setup and we continued on. We got a camera at both cemeteries, the hospital, at that weird tree, the fountain and the schoolhouse. We also put up a camera and a microphone at the office of the tour company.

The next few were going to be pretty tricky. We had both Inns, the  
Fort and Hospital and the Lighthouse. _This is what I've been waiting for. I'm going to give Tom a run for his money. _

I was getting hyped up as Edward parked the truck. We grabbed everything we would need and set off.

"Dun, dun, dun-dun, dun. Dun, dun-dun, dun. Dun, dun-dun, dun, dun, dun. Doo-doo-doo-dooooo. Doo-doo-dooooo. Doo-doo-dooooo."

SMACK!!

"Ow, Rosie. What was that for?"

"For acting like a two year old. Put your game face on, McCarty!"

We began walking again and I didn't make a peep.

Edward "the tattle-tale" Cullen ratted me out. "Not in your head either! I can still hear you and it's pissing me off!"

SMACK!!

"Woman! You better knock that shit off or no sex for a week!" Rosie gave me the evil-eye and kept-walking.

_Did I just say that? Me? What the hell was I thinking? I can't go seven days without sex. Shit! Seven hours is pushing it! _My head hung down, my chin almost touching my chest and my shoulders slumped. Rosie wrapped her hand around my arm at the elbow, walking with me. She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before saying, "That's what I thought. Now behave and I'll have a nice surprise for Daddy when we get home."

Edward made a gagging noise; his voice cracking before he cleared his throat, "Daddy? Honestly. For the love of all that is Holy, can you _please _keep that shit under wraps? You have got to be the horniest, freakish, voyeuristic, nymphomaniac vampires I have ever met! You're worse then Carlisle and Esme."

Rose snorted before answering, "Of course we are. They are our parents, prim and proper and well-behaved."

I put an arm around Rosie and said, "You'd be surprised. I found Eddie here, making vomiting noises and attempting to beat his head on a cement wall one day. He had almost put his head through the wall when I stopped him. The thing would have come crumbling down. It seems that our _parents _are a bunch of CLOSET FREAKS!"

Edward took off running before Rosie could ask her question. "What are you talking about? How do you know?"

"Let's just say I heard, in vivid detail, what Edward had seen floating around in their minds. Swinging from chandeliers, toys, role-playing… the list goes on and on.It makes me step up my game. I can't have them outdoing us, Babe." I added a wink before I took off behind Edward.

I heard Rose call behind us, "We better hurry our asses up. Emmett, you need to make me forget everything you just told me. UGH! I am totally grossed out!!"

It took less than a half hour before we had everything setup and made our way back to the house.

JPOV

Bella and I had finished up the maps and strategies. Carlisle was finished as well and was reading a book he had brought with him. Alice and Esme had finished up the costumes, saying the finishing touches would be done when everyone had tried them on.

I had the laptop out and was just surfing the web. I wanted to see what else Florida had to offer for nightlife to keep us entertained. Bella was curled up beside me watching some show on TV; it was some haunted vacations show. With Halloween right around the corner they were practically on every channel.

Scrolling through different links I found a few theme parks. There was _Mickey's Not So Scary Halloween Party, _but that's not really for us. In Tampa there was another one for adults, but that was on the west coast and I didn't feel like taking that long of a drive with the motley crew we call our family. Another link later I found it. _YES!!_ I snapped my fingers and pointed at the screen.

Bella looked over and asked, "What's up, Cowboy? Find anything interesting?"

"I sure have. I think tomorrow night we're taking a trip to Orlando. Take a look at this."

I showed her all of the different things. There were haunted houses, scare zones, whatever they were and shows. Clicking around some more we found guest comments and saw how much people enjoyed it. They also had alcohol. While that wouldn't do much for us, it would certainly add a bit more fun for us. Drunk people watching was always fun.

Bella looked up at me and smiled. _She'd never say no to me. Even after all of these years we never denied each other anything. _The funny thing was neither of us cared, we didn't fight it and we never were unhappy doing it.

"Let's go, Cowboy. It sounds like a lot of fun. I'm sure everyone would love it."

"Good we'll tell them when they get home."

Just then Alice walked into the room and plopped down on the sofa. "They'll be walking through the door… right… about… now."

Just then the door opened and the others walked in. _That shit is creepy sometimes. _

Emmett bound over and tried to sit on Alice, claiming he hadn't seen her there. She pushed him off of her and pulled Edward down to join her. I saw Edward nod his head in my direction and Alice just grinned. Rose was still annoyed from their earlier non-conversation so this didn't help matters. She tapped her foot and crossed her arms over here chest. Emmett pulled her down to sit on his lap. Everyone looked at me expectantly and waited.

"Have fun today boys and girls because tomorrow we're going to _Halloween Horror Nights."_


	6. Chapter 6 Vampires, Murders and Drunks

_OK. Not such a long delay for this chapter. You can thank the most awesomest (I know it's not a real word, but work with me here) beta in the world, MaitresseSaint for not letting me slack off. She's a slave driver. Really. Honestly. Ok, not really, but she is really good at begging and demanding. Ha! She knows I love her. _

_Disclaimer: The begging, pleading, crying and bribing hasn't ceased yet. But SM has Twilight in a headlock and won't let go. Maybe if I offer her up some of the hot hockey players for our local team? Think that will work? Nah… I didn't think so either._

BPOV

Everyone looked so excited at Jasper's suggestion. Alice was bouncing in her seat because she had already seen the fun we would have. Edward saw what her visions had shown and what Jasper had seen on the website. Emmett was just excited for a new adventure. Rose looked excited too, but I could see that she felt a little out of the loop. I looked over and gave her a wink.

"It looks like so much fun, Rose. Come over and see what Jazz found on the site."

She untangled herself from Em's grasp and plopped down on the couch between Jasper and me. As she scrolled through the site, looking at the pictures, maps and descriptions, I could see the wheels turning in her head. She really looked happy. The guys got up and went out back, but not before we got a quick kiss first. Alice pranced over to sit with us and nudged Rose with her elbow.

"You need to fill her in on the pink leotard before the guys get back in here. Emmett will never let you finish the story."

Rose looked between the two of us, with a huge smile and evil glint showing in her eyes, she took a deep breath and began.

"It was in the eighties. I don't remember when, but you and Jazz were traveling God knows where, Edward and Alice were at school, Carlisle was at work and Esme was working out in the garden. I was bored and wanted to see what the big deal was about those aerobic shows that Emmett was always watching on TV. I mean, _come on… _I never change. I don't have to worry about my ass spreading, getting wrinkles, boobs sagging, or any of that shit. He was just so damn _interested. _I couldn't pry him away from the TV for those first few hours in the morning no matter what I wore. I tried teddies, leather, the most killer bikini, even my auto-work outfits. NOTHING! It was really pissing me off."

Rose was really pissed off. She was remembering it like it was just yesterday or something. Alice giggled and motioned Rose on with a wave of her hand. The last thing we needed was Rose going off on a tangent before finishing up.

"Right, well everyone was doing their own thing and I snuck into the living room to see what kept him so interested. I came around the corner and my jaw dropped to the floor. Emmett _*gasp*_ was standing there _*giggle*_ in a pink _*snort and gasp*_ leotard _*giggle*_ and bright green leg warmers _*groan and laugh*_ mimicking the moves _*snort*_ on the television. I could NOT believe it."

We were all laughing so hard we were falling off of the couch. Rose was holding onto the cushions for dear life. Alice was holding onto her sides as she rocked back and forth trying to gain composure. I was leaning over with both hands on the coffee table to try and stabilize myself. I looked at both of them and the hysterics started all over again. I finally found a moment of calm and sighed.

"You mean to tell me that _Emmett _was exercising to the aerobics shows on TV?"

They both nodded their heads furiously. I would have thought their heads would have fallen off and rolled across the floor.

"Emmett? Our Emmett? Really?"

They both laughed out a big, "YES!!!!"

I snorted again before continuing, "I would have thought that he would be ogling the women, watching them bounce, drooling like a pervert or something more _manly_. I wouldn't have thought he would be exercising? He doesn't even _need_ to exercise!"

Alice slapped her hand over her mouth to try and muffle the roar or laughter. Rose looked at me and smirked. Before she lost it again she answered, "That's exactly what I thought. I never in a million years expected him to be doing that, especially in those clothes! It took weeks to get that out of my head."

This was priceless. I can't believe I missed this. _Wait a second. HOW did I miss this?_

"Rose, where in the hell was I when this happened?"

Alice answered first, "You and Jazz were off somewhere. I don't remember. But that was when you guys were out and about for a year or two."

Rose joined in, "I _really_ wanted to tell you, but every time you called Emmett wouldn't let me near the phone. Then I was trying to push it out of my mind. I thought Edward was going to be sick whenever he was in the room with me. Then by the time you got home I just kind of forgot. I'm sorry, Bella."

I gave her a big hug and said, "Don't be! It was funny hearing it now. Just next time get that shit on video!"

That sent us into another fit of laughter. Esme and Carlisle had long disappeared upstairs, so it was just us three acting like complete fools. It felt good though; we really did have a good time when we were together.

CRASH!!! BOOM!!!

We all stopped mid-roll and looked to see what the commotion was.

"ROSIE!!! I can't believe you told her. _WHY _did you do that?"

Rose got up and walked over to him. She hugged him and patted his back, trying to hold in the giggles.

"Babe, she wanted to know. It's not a big deal."

He was full blown whining now, "Yes it is. I was just trying to stay sexy for you and you're making fun of me."

Jasper walked in, water rolling down his bare chest from the pool and said, "Em! You're a vampire. You don't need to _try_ and stay sexy. You're never going to change."

Edward came over, scooped up the pixie and answered as he walked back out, "Before you say it, we know! The girls on TV brainwashed you into thinking you were fat, your spouse would leave you and that you'd be alone forever if you didn't work out. Still doesn't explain the outfit."

With that Edward took off towards the backdoor again. Before anyone could say another word we heard a loud shriek.

"EDWARD CULLEN, DON'T YOU DARE. IF YOU THROW ME IN THAT POOL I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR DICK OFF AND FEED IT TO THE SHARKS!"

SPLASH!!!

_I guess it's feeding time._

JPOV

I stalked over to Bella and watched the emotions change in her eyes. Scared. Excited. Leery. Worry. Lust. I leaned over her and gave her that sexy smirk she loves so much. I held my hand out to her to help her up. When she was standing I pulled her into my arms and then picked her up. I started to walk towards the pool with her wrapped in my arms, her legs secured behind my back. Just as she was about to say something she stopped. I jumped into the pool with her in my arms.

She broke through the surface of the water and saw me laughing at her. She splashed me in the face and scolded, "That wasn't funny, Cowboy! I would have liked to have changed first."

"Sorry, Darlin'. I just couldn't help myself."

She took a moment to look around and noticed that the electronic hurricane shutters had been lowered, effectively blocking the view from the other neighbors. Understanding washed over her face as she turned back to me.

"You know I'm safe, Darlin'. I wouldn't put us in a bad situation. We have too many things to do without drawing the attention of the Volturi."

She jumped into my arms and kissed me soundly. I loved how free-spirited she was. She didn't care who was around or what was going on. If she wanted to do something, then she did it. End of story. She pulled back, looked into my eyes and spoke, "Very true. You still have to take me home, Cowboy. I miss it."

"I know, Sugar. We'll go soon, just you and me. It will be like how it was in the beginning."

"Minus the war, both human and vampire of course."

"Of course."

Everyone had joined us in the pool and we spent a few hours just relaxing, playing and enjoying each other's company. Slowly everyone made their way indoors and paired off into their separate rooms. We all wanted to enjoy a little down time before the fun began.

Bella and I soaked in the Jacuzzi tub, just talking about what we wanted to do when we made it to our real home. We cuddled and joked and just remembered. We slowly made it to the bed where we snuggled up and read more of _Gone with the Wind._

After a few more hours we could hear the others start to stir. We untangled our limbs and got dressed as well. I was wearing a pair of loose, faded jeans that hung a little low on my hips. I had on a tight, white t-shirt with an open button down shirt over it. I had on my scuffed up cowboy boots and a baseball cap. _Comfortable, casual and sure to blend in. _

I turned to look at what my girl was wearing. She had on a pair of hip-hugging, dark flare jeans. She was wearing a black tank top with black sneakers. She pulled her hair up into a messy bun and turned around. I stalked over to her, placing my hands on her hips and leaned down to kiss along her exposed neck. I started walking her backwards towards the closet. I moved my kisses along her throat, chin and then crashed my lips down to hers. She wound her hands around my neck, fisting my hair between her fingers. She was standing on her toes, leaning into me. I pushed her back gently with my chest as I reached into the closet. I pulled one arm from around my neck and then the other. My arms slide down the sides of her body and rested on her hips. I kissed her with even more passion and slowly brought my hands back up her sides. They moved of their own accord; over her shoulders, up her neck and finally resting with my palms on both of her cheeks. She pushed herself closer to me and purred into my mouth. I felt something strange then. She suddenly gasped and pulled back quickly. She looked at me with a bit of confusion in her eyes.

"What is it, Darlin'?"

"I felt something weird. It was... I don't know how to explain it."

"Can you try?"

"Were you projecting just now?"

"I'm sure I was. You had me a bit worked up."

She started pacing and pulled her bottom lip between her thumb and forefinger while she thought. _Damn that woman and her lip. We'll never make it to Orlando if she keeps that up._

She stopped and turned to me.

"Babe, I've felt you projecting before and this wasn't it."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I felt your love, lust, want and desire, but it was different. It was like I felt this pull in my chest and other places."

"That's not how it normally feels. You usually feel it all over like you were feeling it yourself or you think it."

"I know, but this was like I was feeling it, but physically. Like I was drawn to you, wanted to claim you, wanted to mark you and didn't want to let you go."

"That's how I feel everyday, Darlin'."

"Jazz, can you explain it? I mean how you feel personally, not that mushy 'you're my mate and I love you and would walk the Earth for you shit'."

I raised a questioning eyebrow to her and she huffed.

"You know what I mean. I love your romantic shit, but I just want the dirty details on this one!"

I began to describe it to her and while I was working through things a light bulb went off in my head.

"Wait! What you're describing to me is exactly what I was trying to tell you all those years ago on the roof. Do you remember?"

She snorted and gave me a look full of sarcasm and disbelief.

"The night I made out with more than half the family? How could I fucking forget?"

"Maybe I can do to you, what you do to me with your power. I mean its possible right?"

"I suppose it could be."

I walked over to her and pulled her to sit on the bed with me. I looked at her and smiled.

"You have a variation of my power because I'm your sire. If we add in the soul mates part I'm sure it could develop into more."

"But why now? Why didn't it happen sooner?"

"Who knows, Darlin'. I guess the time was right."

I gave her another deep kiss while placing both of my palms on her cheeks again. This time she was prepared and did the same to me. _Oh my fucking… The feelings… The emotions… Fuck I'm hard. _

Suddenly we heard Edward's voice calling to us.

"Get your horny asses down here and let's go! We got shit to do and we don't have all night to wait for you guys. You can do that later."

_Oh I plan to, Ed. In every fucking place I can find tonight._

"Game on! Bring it. We'll see who wins tonight."

Suddenly Emmett jumped in.

"What game? I wanna play too! Tell me damn it!"

Bella grabbed me by the arm and started to lead me out of the room. I called downstairs to answer Emmett.

"We'll talk about it in the car, Em."

This seemed to appease him because I heard them shuffling out of the door and towards the car. We were passing the mirror and Bella stopped dead in her tracks. I wasn't paying attention and bumped right into her. She spun around to me and pushed her beautiful finger into my chest.

"What the fuck, Cowboy?"

I gave a sexy smirk and just looked at her.

"Don't even start that sexy shit, it won't be working tonight. What is with the clothes change, Jazz?"

"It's not a change, it's just a jacket."

"No! It's your jacket that is twice my size. Why?"

"You were too sexy for your own good, Babe. I couldn't help myself."

She stalked a little closer to me, running her finger up and down my chest. She pulled herself up my body and wound her hands behind my neck, fisting my hair in her hand. With a swift jerk back on my head she looked into my eyes. _Fuck me sideways. She is hot, but I'm so dead._

"Next time you want to cover up the goods, ask. Don't assume. You'll be sorry mister."

With that she snapped her fingers and caused purple fire to erupt from her palm.

"Only it won't be with this fire. Got it?"

I took a loud gulp and just nodded my head furiously in agreement. She gave me a dip kiss and the spun on her heel. She pulled me downstairs and into the car with her. Carlisle and Esme just stood at the door waving good-bye to us like the wonderful, perfect parents they were.

_This is going to be a fun night._

BPOV

We jumped in the truck and sped off. Edward was driving with Alice in the front with him. Rose and Em had jumped into the third row of the SUV and Jasper and I took the second row. Emmett was bouncing in his seat, looking just like Alice. Rose just rolled her eyes and pretended to watch the scenery as we drove. Jasper chuckled and I looked at him to see what was so funny.

"You're throwing off a lot of lust up there, Alice. What gives?"

"I've seen your little _contest_ tonight and I can't wait."

She rubbed Edward's thigh and I saw him wink at her in the rearview mirror.

Emmett practically jumped into the second row with us, hollering and trying to get answers. _I swear he's going to pop someone's ear drum one of these days._ Edward decided he would be the one to talk about this contest, or whatever it was.

"Emmett, calm down and I'll tell you."

We all turned to look at him and waited.

"Well when we were in the house, Jazz-man over here had some pretty racy thoughts going through his head. Needless to say we would never have gotten on the road anytime soon. Anyway, he thought it would be fun to get freaky all over the park tonight."

I looked at him, my jaw practically resting on my chest and quirked an eyebrow. _Not that it wouldn't be fun, but come on with the sharing that shit with Mister Nosey._

"Get over it, Bella. It wasn't like I heard him on purpose. So I challenged him. Basically I think that we should each have our own fun tonight. Besides all of the normal stuff I think we should see who can have sex in the most outrageous place."

"What an awesome idea, Eddie. I'm game."

"Of course you are, Emmett. There's a catch though. You have to have proof."

"Alright! Pictures!"

"Eww, no Em. Not pictures of the deed. I was thinking more along the lines of the location, not porn pictures, dude."

"You're no fun. Really!"

I had to jump in on this one.

"Couldn't you just check read their thoughts or couldn't Alice just see if it was true?"

"Darlin', while that's a good idea, they are on the same team. I say the pictures will help keep it fair."

He had a point. I just nodded my head and agreed. Alice joined in this time.

"Just so you know, I can't tell who will win. To keep it fair make your minds up at the last minute. I'll stay out of everyone's futures and Edward will stay out of your minds. That way we won't try to one up everyone. Does that sound fair?"

Everyone nodded in agreement. Emmett slipped back in his chair, threw his arm around Rose and sat back.

"We are so going to win."

"You bet we are, Monkeyman."

After that it we all just talked, joked and enjoyed each other's company on the way to the park.

_This is going to be a fun night._


End file.
